In municipal aqueduct systems, there is included a main horizontal water pipe that is running one or more meters below ground level. Each dwelling of the municipality is fed with water via an underground branch pipe, transversely connected to and opening into said main water pipe. The branch pipe is diametrally smaller than the main pipe, and includes at least one valve which may be reached from ground level through a well. This valve is important in that it controls the flow of water from the municipal water duct, to the branch pipe of a specific house; should there be an important leak at the level of the house, the municipal workers will be able to cut water flow upstream thereof at the level of said valve, to prevent this leak.
Conventional valve boxes or well structures for gaining access to the valve shaft or spigot are not leak-proof and it often happens that surface or underground water reaches the valve body and freezes under cold weather conditions preventing closing of the valve.
Suitable ways of providing a leak-proof valve box have not been as yet proposed in the art, to the knowledge of the inventor.